Growing up with you
by ValeKitty
Summary: Courtney and Duncan grew up together from little kids to adults. They have an on and off relationship and with a overprotective older brother it would be more hard to be able to be with Courtney. My First ever fan fiction! I hope everything goes well even though the summary sucks, I promise it will be a great story.


**1st Grade: New Encounters**

Courtney couldn't stop from jumping in excitement she had a cute white tank with a cardigain and crop demin pants with black converse and she had low pigtails ."Mom hurry up I'm going to be late for my first day in 1st grade" Anxiously told her mother as she began to get her car keys. "Don't worry Courtney we will get there on time. Do you have your stuff already?" "yes mom" replied Courtney as she showed her Hello Kitty backpack. "Don't worry munchin school is boring." Added Diego, Courtney's older brother. He was 8 years old, his looks took after his father, clear skin, green eyes and light brown hair. "No it's not Diego!" pouted Courtney. Diego began to tease Courtney, their mother made them stop.

As Courtney, Diego her mother got on the car, while she was straping Courtney seatbelt "Kids I will drop you off this one time but I want you to Diego to take Courtney home because your father and I will arrive home late around 8 " She asked Diego as he was in the front seat adjusting his seatbelt. "Yes mom" Replied the siblings.

Upon arriving to the school parking lot, Diego undid his seatbelt then went to Courtney's side of the car and took off her seatbelt and helped her off the car. Their mother stopped them "Courtney, Diego have a great first day of school, Courtney have fun, be a good girl and learn a lot and Diego please take care of your sister and behave and have a great day!" encourage their mother. "Bye mom" Siblings said as they waved to their mother as she drove off the school parking lot.

"Okay munchin the school is not that big so you wont get lost, I will help you find your class and I will leave you but since 3rd graders and 1st graders dont have the same recess time and lunch time I will see you after school is over. I will wait for you in the school entrance, If someone is bulling you or made you cry tell me so I can beat their butts!" Instructed Diego and they walked to the school entrance. "Diego mom said not to behave that means not being bad and beating people up!" said Courtney.

"She also said to take care of you. You're my little sister I don't want nothing bad happening to you."

"Okay Diego, but I dont want you getting in trouble because of me."

They arrived at the school entrance, It was full of Children roaming around, laughter and chatter can be heard. Courney walk in with confidence, Diego followed her and went to the first graders line to look for her class. "Courtney you have Miss Stevens in room A5, that's on the left side of the school." Said Diego as he gave her class paper. "Where is your class?" Asked Courtney. "On the 2nd floor to the left I have Mr. Gomez." He responded. Diego walked Courtney to her class, he dropped her off and departed before reminding her what he told her earlier. Courtney waved bye and entered the classroom.

She got butterlies in her stomach and she saw the other kids being excited and talking among themselves. "Hi sweatie! welcome to first grade! we will start in a bit please find a seat!" she cheerfully said as she smiled from ear to ear. She mad her way down the aisle of single desks, she looked around for an open desk. Which she found next to a blonde girl with a ponytail in the middle of the classroom to the far left . She sat there and placed her backbag on the side of the desk. She turned to face her she had shorts and a tshirt of a dolphine , the girl seemed lost at first after courtney spoked up. "Hi my name is Courtney Olivia De Vega Cortez." she greeted. The girl looked at her she smiled.

"Hi my name is Bridgette Stone!"

"Hey Bridgette I like your hair it's the color of the sun."

"Thanks! I like your Hello Kitty backpack"

The two little girls had a conversation they both hit it off pretty well. All of a sudden a bell ring meaning class was about to start. "Hello new students my name is Miss. Stevens and I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year, I want you guys to present yourself say you're full name and one thing you like to do and one thing you do well. First we will start with the front row then to the back." said Miss. Stevens. As students began to present themselves Courtney was listening to each ones replies. Next was Bridgette, She stood up and looked around her classmates "My name is Bridgette Stone. I like the ocean and I'm good at jumping rope." She stated. "I also like the ocean! Now its Courtey's turn." Added Miss. Stevens. Bridgette sat down in her seat. Courtney stood up "My name is Courtney Olivia De Vega Cortez and I li- " "Thats a long name!" Yelled a boy behind Courtney she glared at him. He had jet black hair and blue eyes he was wearing a skull shirt and shorts with red converse. "Duncan don't be rude, you will have your turn next" said Miss. Stevens. "I like to sing and Im great at reading the alphabet." Courtney continued. "Liar! You can't read the alphabet you we can't read yet!" Duncan yelled as he lean forward to his desk. "Yes I can my dad taught me!" Courtney replied.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"That's enough you two! Please no arguing this first day of school." Snapped Miss Stevens. They remain quiet and sat properly at their seats. "Duncan It's your turn." said Miss Stevens. Duncan Stood up from his desk . "I'm Duncan, I like to draw and I'm the fastest runner ever." excitely stated Duncan and he grinned at Courtney, She turned her body to the front of the class.

It was recess Courtney was with Bridgette they were jumoin rope with two other girls. The other girls were from other classroom. It was Courtney's turn she began to jump the other girls began to sing while she jumped. She began to sing along with the rest of the girls. Courtney was unaware of someone approching her at full speed. she jumped a few more time until someone jumped in with her. It was Duncan and he instantly messed her up.  
>"Why did you do that Duncan!" yelled Courtney. He grin at her and left running. "what's wrong with him!?" asked Courtney. "I don't know." Bridgette added. The girls continued to jump rope they returned to normal.<p>

Duncan Kept having races with the other boys. he will win each race. There was a crowd of kids watching and cheering on Duncan racing the other kids. "Nobody can't beat me!" He yelled as he gave a victory stance. He yelled loudly enough to make Courtney and bridgette noticed. "Whats going on over there?" Asked Bridgette as she saw the whole crowd of kids. "I don't know but lets check it out" one of the girls said. They all went toward the crowd. Duncan was still celebrating his victory. "No one can beat me I'm the best runner."  
>"I can!" Someone yelled. "who said that!" Duncan responded. Courtney crossed throught th crowd of kids she appeared. "I can beat you Duncan!" She said. Ducan was taken by surprise, he was in disbelief that Courtney would face him. She took off her cardigain and gave it to bridgette she asked her to take care of it. "Are you ready Duncan!" she asked and she got ready. Duncan looked at her with an indiffrence expression he began to get ready. "On your marks...Get set...GO!" said a boy. Duncan and Courtney ran as fast as they could, they were running at the same speed. The goal was at to run a lap the whole playground, Courtney was ahead by a inch. Then Duncan surpass her but the race wasn't over yet. They were halfway through the finish line, a few feet away. Courtney ran as fast as she ever did and surpass him, Duncan saw her back he was shocked. Courtney won him. "I beat you" Courtney said as she got her cardigain from bridgette, the bell rang meaning recess was over. "Woow Courtney! I didnt knew you ran that fast!" cheered Brigette.<p>

Duncan was taken my surprise, he didn't expect someone to beat him not even a girl. "Courtney...Wait!" cried out Duncan. Courtney turned around Bridgette waited too but Courtney told her to just go. All the kids left the playground to their classrooms, Courtney and Duncan where the only ones left. "What Duncan? We gotta hurry up before class starts!" she commented. Courtney looked at him he was just staring at her, he was blushing a bit by looking at her. He went close to her and he lean in and stole her first kiss. Courtney was shocked and confused. Duncan looked at her and left to class

It was lunch time Courtney was with Bridgette eating their packed lunch, in class Duncan was the same loud and prankster boy while Courtney was freaking out about the kiss. "Why did Duncan Kiss you thats so gross!" commented Bridgette. Courtney told Bridgette about the kiss earlier. "I don't know but I will find out!" she angerly stated as she finished her lunch and walked over to Duncan who was eating with a couple of guys. "Duncan!" Courtney yelled. Duncan was eating doritos when he heard Courtney say his name. He focused his attention on her. "what's up!" He said flashing a grin at her. "Why did you kiss me!" she asked. "Duncan you kissed a girl!" All the boys said in disgusts. "No!" yelled an embarressed Duncan. He took Courtney by the arm and let her out of the sight of the rest of the kids. "Duncan where are you taking me!?" she asked panicking. He lead her inside the school hallways, he let go of her. "Why did you bring me here and why did you kiss me!?" she was already mad.

"Hold up with the questions!"

"Just tell me why did you do that!"

"Because my brother told me if you ever see a special girl just kiss her"

Duncan was embarrassed he felt his face red, he ran away from Courtney. He was back to the cafeteria. Courtney was confused. 'I'm special in what way!' she thought.


End file.
